Mobile communication devices typically include a transceiver for transmitting and receiving communication signals. Such transceivers may be configured to operate over multiple frequency bands using modern systems such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) or the International Mobile Telecommunication System 2000 (IMT-2000), or more conventional systems such as the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM). By assigning separate carrier frequencies to inbound and outbound signals, transceivers may advantageously enable inbound and outbound data rates to be approximately equal.
In particular, cellular telephone networks operate on the principle that communication signals are transmitted over specified bands of inbound and outbound frequencies (or channels). The frequencies used in one “cell” or area can be reused in other cells. Communications are handed off from cell to cell as a user moves between cells, often with a change of communication frequencies (transmit and receive) involved in the handoff. Thus, the transceivers of modern communication devices are configured to operate over a range of inbound and outbound signal frequencies. To maintain the quality and integrity of telecommunications, however, calibration (or re-calibration) of such multi-band transceivers may be desired.